Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for operating a robot. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for operating various robots belonging to a category referred to as industrial robots.
Related Art
In a robot system for industrial use, a robot can be manually operated (referred to, hereafter, as manual operation). In cases of manual operation, in general, a user manually operates a robot using an apparatus, such as a pendant (robot operating apparatus; a so-called teaching pendant), that is connected to a controller that controls the robot. Therefore, as described in JP-A-2006-142480, for example, the teaching pendant is provided with various dedicated operating keys that are composed of mechanical switches and the like.